Fulfilling Your Destiny
by Moonlight Dreamer01
Summary: When reoccurring dreams lead to Kagome's forgotten past and unfulfilled destiny, how will she tell her friends? Why is Sesshoumaru looking at her? What is a girl to do?KagxSess
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not belong to me. Even though, I wish Sesshoumaru belonged to me. ;) Now on with the story.

Panting breath is all that could be heard throughout the quiet forest. A man and woman, dressed in black cloaks, hid in the shadows cast by the trees. In the woman's arms, she held a bundle that every so often moved slightly. "Hurry my love, we must make it to the portal before dawn" said the man, his deep blue eyes flashing in the darkness. "I know darling, but I'm scared. Will we make it?" replied the woman, her silver eyes searching the forest for danger. "We know she will make it and that is enough for me."

Nearby they heard a twig snap. They squeezed together more into the shadows. Soon they heard footsteps and shortly after, voices. "They must be around here somewhere" said one feminine voice. "Yeah they couldn't have gotten far" said another. "We must keep looking, for the sake of our own lives" said one deep and sinister voice. The group soon started to walk away.

When they could no longer hear footsteps, the man and woman ran in the direction of the portal. As they ran, their eyes scanned the surrounding trees for danger. Soon their eyes landed on light that could barely be seen through the dense brush. As they approached the source of the light, the trees disappeared and they ran into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a door that held an ethereal glow. They slowly approached the door but as soon as the man reached for the doorknob, he was pushed away from the door and into a tree.

As soon as his back hit the tree, black chains appeared and surrounded his body, chaining him to the tree. "NO!" screamed the woman, as she ran towards the man. "Stay back!" he yelled, but it was too late. He watched as another man appeared and took the bundle out of the woman's arms. As soon as he grabbed the bundle, the woman flew into a tree and was chained. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a couple of traitors and their little girl." While the man spoke, he moved the blanket to reveal two big blue eyes with silver specks that belonged to a little girl. "What shall I do with all of you?" he asked. "Just take me and let my wife and daughter go" replied the chained man. "No, I don't think I will, you and your wife are a lost cause, but I could raise your daughter, I' sure she will be very powerful." Upon hearing this, the man broke free from the chains and threw a fireball towards his wife's chains. When the woman was released, they both advanced towards the man holding their daughter. "My daughter" said the woman, and her daughter suddenly appeared in her arms. With his daughter out of harms way, the man threw a fireball at the other man. White wings sprouted out of both of their backs and they both flew into the sky. They both had swords of energy and they clashed, with neither yielding to the other. As they clashed, energy shot out in all directions.

As the men flew and fought each other, the woman carried her daughter towards the door. She opened the door to reveal white light. The woman looked up at her husband, who continued to fight, but he had time to give her a nod. Then she looked at the door and then at her daughter, who only smiled up at her. She finally decided to enter the portal, but an electric ball landed in front of her and knocked her back from the portal. But as she flew back, her hold on her daughter loosened. The two men and woman watched in horror as the baby girl fell towards the portal. Before she completely entered the portal, her father dove towards her in vain. "KAAAGGOOOMEEEE!!!" Was all that could be heard throughout the forest, then a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mystery

Sorry for the long wait. School and life in general have been torture. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha does not belong to me.

~ Kagome awoke with a start, a cold sweat covering her body causing her pjs to stick to her skin. She glanced around the camp, finding everyone still asleep, except Inu-Yasha. His golden eyes showing his concern, "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome just nodded her head, her eyes already drifting closed, showing her exhaustion. Inu-Yasha was not convinced, but he let it go as he saw her snuggle with Shippo and drift off to sleep.

~ For the remainder of the night Inu-Yasha watched Kagome from his perch, still concerned about her thrashing about in her sleeping bag, and her whimpering. 'I wonder what she was dreaming about, well whatever it was I hope she never dreams about it again' he thought to himself.

~ When Kagome awoke the next morning, Inu-Yasha breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good she didn't have that nightmare again.' He silently watched Kagome go about her morning routine, cooking breakfast. As the rest of the camp awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking, Sango proceeded to help Kagome with the rest of breakfast. Miroku, on the other hand, decided to simply watch Sango's ass from where he sat. When breakfast was done, Kagome and Sango handed out the bowls to each person and they ate in silence. Inu-Yasha continued to stare at Kagome, who avoided his gaze by staring only at her food. Sango and Miroku could feel the tension between the two and looked at Kagome and then at Inu-Yasha. Then Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance, silently asking each other if they knew what was going on. Since neither knew the answer, Sango decided to ask Kagome in private later. While everything was going on, Shippo continued to eat, without noticing anything. As soon as everyone one was done eating, Kagome and Shippo took the bowls to the nearest stream to wash. Once they returned and everything was packed, the group headed out.

~ "Where are we traveling today Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked. "We are heading towards the nearest village to see if there are any leads on Naraku or a jewel shard," replied Inu-Yasha. With that in mind, they started to pack up camp.

~ While they were walking, Kagome kept on thinking about her dream. 'I wonder why I had that dream again, I haven't had that dream since I was little, well all I know is that I didn't know what it meant then and I don't know what it means now.' While the group was walking, Inu-Yasha repeatedly snuck glances at Kagome, while Sango and Miroku watched from a distance.

They were brought out of their thoughts by distant screams and smoke rising into the sky. "Lets go!" shouted Inu-Yasha.

~ As they ran into the village, all ready for battle, they were surprised to find an enemy that they have never seen before. They could not clearly see his face because he wore a black hooded coat, which cast a shadow over his face. The only thing they could see was glowing red eyes. He looked over each one of the Inu-tachi, but when he locked eyes with Kagome, he did not turn away. "Hey, what are you looking at?" yelled Inu-Yasha, "you should be looking at me!" he then withdrew his tetsuiga. "Be careful whom you associate with" he answered without looking away from Kagome. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Thanks for reading and I will try to put up the next chapter sooner, but no promises.

Review and please be nice.


End file.
